


Corky

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Language, Lee got hurt, M/M, Moose is a bad horse, Orlando makes fun but kisses it better, Teasing, Unresolved Feelings, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee got injured on set, Orlando takes his mind off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corky

**Author's Note:**

> Same old, same old
> 
> Disowner: I don't own them, they only own themselves.  
> Disclaimer: As far as I am aawre this only happened inside my head. 
> 
> Typos and grammar mistakes can be handed back to me, as this story is unbet'ad.
> 
> Now enjoy! :)

"Gods, does this have to hurt like such a godamn bitch," Lee groans eyeing his thigh where the horse had hit him, ever so lovingly; before popping another painkiller into his mouth.  
  
  
"Language, ada. Besides, what do you expect? You got hit by a freaking horse, of course it hurts,” mischief playing in his eyes, forgoing to quote Lee he continues, “It'll color nicely and last for days, just like a hickey; it's not called a corky for no reason," Orlando chuckles, “although I must admit, I am quite jealous, the ones I give you never last THAT long and they're by far not as big,”  
  
  
"Watch it, íon, you're not too old to be put over my knees," the glint in Lee's eyes tells Orlando he's only half-joking. Slipping into their father/son role comes ridiculously easy.  
  
  
"Whatever, the fact remains, plus, look at the bright side: if anyone now sees you without pants they won't wonder where the marks are from because they won't see the ones I left there. Almost a pity it's only the thigh, seen how I love to bite my way up to your neck," Orlando huffs in feigned frustration..  
  
  
"Of course," Lee roles his eyes, "always seeing the practical side of things, even when your poor....when poor me got hurt. I expected a little more seriousness from you," and really, he shouldn't look so fucking adorable pouting away like this.  
  
  
If Orli wondered what Lee was about to say when he hesitated for a moment he didn't bring it up. Not that he didn't have an idea, he just didn't want to go there- not now anyway. Maybe not ever. Things were easy, why make it complicated. It's plenty of that without adding this to the pile.  
  
  
"Oh, I am supremely serious," Orlando confirms -and he really is, all color had left his face when he first had heard what happened- closing the distance between them he grins, “in fact,” his hands slowly wander down to the waistband of Lee's boxers threatening to vanish in there, but never quite going for it, "I just would like you to show you how worried I've been," his voice leaves no question as to what he has in mind.  
  
  
"As appealing as that sounds, would you mind if we postpone that and just laid down for a bit, I really have to get off this fucking leg," the grimace Lee pulls is enough for Orli's hands to move back up Lee's body and help unbutton his shirt.  
  
  
"As you wish," he says almost absently, admiring the newly revealed skin as he pushes the shirt off Lee's shoulders, tracing soft lines across his belly before pushing him down on the bed. "Off and sit," he orders, gesturing to the last remaining pieces of cloth Lee is wearing. Namely his shirt and boxers.  
  
  
Lee's eyes go wide, but he complies, he won't give in without at least a little resistance though, "Orlando, I really need to...," his lips were silenced by a kiss.  
  
  
"Relax, I just want you to get comfortable," Orlando smirks, "Although I know something I can still get you comfortable with without putting any strain on your leg. It might even make your forget your pain for a while," with that he gracefully sunk to his knees, his hands on either of Lee's legs, spreading them as he goes to kneel.  
  
  
"Oh god," Lee groans, half a course, half in frustration. One of these days he'll have to really put Orlando over his knee for never listening to him. The feeling of Orlando's breath ghosting over the tip of his member, though, erases that thought from his mind straight away. At least for the time being.  
  
  
Lee allows himself fall down backwards on the bed, his legs long enough for his feet to remain firmly on the floor, now with his lover sitting right between them. To get his attention Orlando taps his hip slightly and motions for him to move up, knowing this will be more comfortable for Lee and his injured leg. Lee does as he's told; propped up on his elbows he looks down just in time Orlando looks up. Their eyes meet, never breaking eye contact as he slides his mouth along where hip meets leg. Repeatedly, he traces his tongue all over it, slowly, because this is supposed to make Lee feel good and not just make him cum, which of course is part of the whole cumming thing, but still.  He likes making Lee cum, his face of pleasure always knocks the air out of his lunges.  
  


Orlando takes his time getting to where his wants to put his mouth his mouth so desperately. Once there it doesn't take him long to get Lee so worked up his breath comes out in pants of Orlando's name or a variety of curse words. Orlando's hair is wrapped between one of Lee's hand, the grip just on the right side of painful and enough to have Orlando moan himself. Those moans make it all the harder for Lee to not come right away, he wants to enjoy this just a little longer. And after this shit day he really deserves it. Luckily, this is what Orlando seems to think too and slows his ministrations down a bit, to keep Lee's orgasm at bay. While his tongue keeps moving relentlessly his lips have stopped their movement. It takes a moment for him to not gag, because just keeping the rather large shaft where it is without moving entirely is kind of tricky, but he'll manage.  
  


"Jesus, whatever you are doing with your....ahhh...tongue, keep doing it," Lee chokes out.  
  
  
Orlando hums in response, sending the most wonderful vibrations through Lee's dick. He teases him some longer with just his tongue. When he deems his lover 'save' from orgasm -for now at least- he brings his lips in again and resumes making Lee feel good with the entirety of his mouth. And good it does feel, the increasing volume of Lee's moans tells him that.  
  
  
When he feels the large man's legs tremble beneath his hands he double his efforts. He pulls off for one quick moment before plunging himself back down again, not stopping before he feels the head going all the way down his throat. They've been doing this for long enough to know nothing will throw Lee faster over the edge than the feeling of his dick wedging itself so far down Orlando's throat close to choking him with it, which in fact is happening right now. It's a kink both are fine with. And both get pleasure from.  
  
  
Orlando's begin to water, there's not point keeping them open- for what he does next he doesn't need them anyway, he knows well how to play Lee's body blindly. With closed eyes he moves his hands from Lee's legs. One he moves to play with his balls, the other he moves to let his finger softly play at Lee's entrance. Whose hips, involuntarily, jerk of the bed surprised by the sudden touch. That doesn't stop Orlando's fingers though. On the contrary, he keeps stroking circles around the rim, putting slight pressure on it every now and then. Not entering though, just teasing.  
  
  
"Just do it, for christ sake,"  
  
  
And ok, apparently Lee doesn't want to be teased right now. Orlando can deal with that. Shortly removing his finger he moves it to his lips, enough saliva leaking to wet it; not as much as he should but right now this would have to do it. He's not entirely sure if it's wise to just slide in all the way without giving Lee a pause, but through Lee's moans and incoherent babbling he figures he did the right thing.  
  
  
Feeling himself stretched with on quick move wasn't entirely unexpected, yet it still made him squeak a little. But the faint burn that came with it just felt so wonderful. From then on Lee couldn't keep his hips still, they were moving on their accord- not caring if the harsh movement almost sent Orlando flying on his ass.  
  
  
"Gimme another," a request Orlando had no problem with following.  
  
  
A little distracted by his own pressing need Orlando tried to do his best to time the movements of his fingers with his mouth. In success. Soon Lee became a twisting and turning mess underneath him, with now both of his hands tightly wound in his locks- clenching and unclenching as he came.  
  
  
A feeling Orlando will never tire of. The fluttering of muscles around his digits buried within Lee and the feeling of Lee's dick twitching in his mouth. Letting Lee down gently he sucked him through his orgasm,  drawing back only when Lee made a disapproving sound.  
  
  
“Too much,”  
  
  
"It's ok," Orlando soothingly stroked over Lee's legs before he rose from his knees.  
  
  
"That was...," Lee interrupted himself with a laugh.  
  
  
"Told ya, I knew ways to get your thoughts off the pain," Orlando grinned smugly, wiping the corner of his mouth to lick the remnants gathered there off his thumb. He hummed softly.  
  


"What pain?" Lee smiles, which only intensified his lover's cocky expression, then settles down to watch Orlando take off his pants. His eyes getting darker by the second. By the time Orlando has his jeans halfway down his legs Lee makes a move to shuffle forward and reach for him.  
  
  
"No," with a hand firmly placed against Lee's shoulder Orlando stops him, knowing very well where this is going to going, "Later. This was just for you,"  
  
  
For a moment Lee eyes him silently and Orlando wonders what's going on his mind right now. Then Lee threw this damn pout his way giving him hardest time to resist and not just grab him and pull him forward, so Lee can reciprocate the favor. Before the temptation got too strong he shook his head.  
  
  
"No! Not even that stupidly attractive pout works here now. If you want to give back as good as you got," one of Lee's heavy eyebrows shoot up at Orlando's smugness, "you can do that in the morning, for now rest...and cuddles it is, so scoot over and get comfy,"  
  
  
"But," Lee gestured to his member, still shiny wet- despite Orlando's swallowing skills some escaped his mouth and still clung to the other man's skin.  
  
  
"Shower," Orlando shrugged, "in the morning," he clarified quickly.  
  
  
"It's sticky and it'll stain the sheets," he said trying to be the voice of reason.  
  
  
"Shower," Orlando repeated, "Washing machine," he said pointedly. Lee's other eyebrow now joined the first one, but he knew better than to argue.  
  
  
After Orlando got naked and some shuffling around they finally found a comfortable position, the thin blanket covering their still flushed bodies. The feel Lee's chest pressed tightly against his back never failed to make Orlando's stomach flatter, Lee's hands slung around his torso only made that feeling stronger. He sighed happily and relaxed in the taller man's arms.  
  
  
"Goodnight, son."  
  
  
"Goodnight, father."  
  
  
And ok, it probably should feel weird to say that, being in the position they are in right now and even more so after what they just had done, but neither cared.  
  
  
It's just their thing, just the way they are.


End file.
